pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wraith/Archive 7
Please do not edit this archive, edit my current talk page instead. Hey Hi, how was your Spring Break? Good? OK? Or downright horrible? Anyways, I'm glad to see that you're back. The President's Name You probably know that the President is called "The President" so why use "President" instead for these two games: Pikmin: Global Breakdown and Pikmin: Ultimate Doom? The grammar just sounds... wrong. And if you're wondering why I brought this up, I'm just such a perfectionist at spelling and grammar. This is all I'm asking: please change "President" to "The President". And, just another thing... Even though I'm such a perfectionist and all that, I'll sometimes purposely spell wrong. Yes, Verymuch so D: ~Jonesle~ So how are joo? I am fine! :D How is your game goin'? ---- What happened to the NoReal template? It was removed due to canon elements being deleted off the wiki. :Ah. That would make sense. ---- May I put your Userbox template on my tower? ;) Sure thing! O-kay! XD Possible Idea Is it ok if I make a Pikmin-Pokemon crossover? I asked PikminFanatic23 and he said he wasn't sure. Just wondering just in case it breaks any rules or something. ~ Lazer Idea '''Quote: "Make a simplified system of the making of fan games such as a starting template that has fill in the blanks so the articles already have the required format." - Peanut64 This is a great idea, and I think it needs to be implemented into your proposed skin somehow. :I am glad you are interested! Now this might be hard, but if you didn't know Wikia had the ability to have "create article boxes" with preloaded templates. ^_^ I guess some of Wikia's ideas are good! SOME. Ok then, I'll think about a plan for these events. ::Yeah, Wikia has a modified version of the MediaWiki software, so that's why they can do that. ::All we have to do is find that code and put it into ours. :::Aren't you talking about the Createbox/CreateArticle extension, which not only do we already have but is a significant part of the wiki-based-forums? --Yoshord 13:37, 6 April 2011 (EDT) ::::Well, Yoshord, I wouldn't know that, Porple has control of the extensions. And, no it's not because it can't have a preloaded template for the edit box, the forums use a preloaded name, such as creating a forum that is called Hey, my Pikmin Just won't respond, it will generate as Topic:Hey, my Pikmin Just won't respond. But the idea of creating an article via a createbox with the redirect to the preloded template makes it star editing your desired new page, but with the preloaded template's text already in the new article. We have to manually put the forum header on each topic, as no extension for the preloaded templates exist (as far as we know). :::::Wait... What I thought Peanut meant when he said "create article boxes" was that he wanted to make it so when you click on a red link, a flash "window" pops up over the article with the create an article info. Now it seems he was talking about creating whole new page with preloaded templates, which we have the capability of doing (the forum header is actually automatic). Can you clarify a bit, Peanut? ::::::Vol, I was talking about preloaded templates, but this idea is much more practical and easier! I like your idea more and I think we should use that instead. :::::::An extension would have to be created to add that capability. My Pikmin 2 Gaming Skills! Hehehe... Might I brag to you how well I can play Pikmin 2? ;D Sure thing! My record of Pikmin 2 Completion is a puny 200+ days... :P OK, then... 1. I can beat Pikmin 2 in a maximum of 40 days! 2. BEATING THE SNAGRET HOLE WITHOUT BLUE PIKMIN?!! Did you know it's possible to beat the Snagret Hole without Blue Pikmin?? I found out myself while replaying Pikmin 2. Sublevel 1: Have your Purple Pikmin ready. Sublevel 2: Water is here! There are rocks on the edge of the pools; throw your Pikmin there the call them to the other side. The Pikmin will safely carry carcasses/Treasures to the other sides. Sublevel 3: Two Burrowing Snagrets. If you're doing a zero-death run, this could get tricky... Use Purples. Sublevel 4: This level is a metallic-themed level, also be wary of the electrical hazards. Be careful! Sublevel 5: Another metal level, and there's a Antenna Beetle here. It can be a nuisance with your Treasure Gauge and your Pikmin. Sublevel 6: This level is extremely, extremely, extremely hard!!! You don't have Blue Pikmin, and if you're doing an all-Treasure run with a zero-death run, things will simply breakdown. They will barely cope with each other; at least 30 resets are probably required to do this level perfectly. Sublevel 7: The Pileated Snagret is here. Purples will be a must here. 3. I've beat the Cave of Pain (Challenge Mode) with over 10,000 points! Ok, so there's some of my intense skills... And I'm only 11! And I didn't use an Action Replay! Nope! Wow, you are good! Thanks, but I'm not as good as some... (i.e. doing the 8-day run.) But thanks anyway! What? My days are like...800+ days *sob*, but my Blue Pikmin population is in the ...should i say... 2000s!? actually, all my Pikmin Populations are 1000+. from Cheepy-Cheepy Hehe... My Red, Yellow and Blue Pikmin Population are all above 9,000 (TRUE!), and I have exactly 1,000 Purple Pikmin and 500 Whites (ALSO TRUE!), totaling around 29,000 (YAY!). Also my Poko count is expected to go up from 53,000 to 60,000 all in a SINGLE day! I can also beat the Titan Dweevil in 5 minutes without losing any Pikmin! (it's pretty fun, actually) Holy crap! You ARE awesome at Pikmin 2! And I thought I had the most Pikmin! Well, your can considered the Pikmin King from now on, I guess! From Cheepy-Cheepy :Goodness sakes, I don't want to be called "Pikmin King" because I don't want other users here reading this getting jealous and saying that I'm stupid and all that other stuff... Also I can't do the 8-day run (as mentioned above) Oopsies! Your still awesome at Pikmin 2. From Cheepy-Cheepy :Well, Thanks again! ---- Sorry to bother you again, but on the Ranks page, one of the requirements for achieving the Master Flower says "one reasonably long User Talk Page Archive". How long is a "reasonably long Talk Page Archive"? Just making sure so I don't get in trouble (should I get that high). Well, only Sir Pikmin and I can give out the Master Flower ranks, so we'll be the judge of that. Mmmmm... It only said that for the AllRanks Rank. I don't remember it saying that. Perhaps you should edit that page so people don't get in trouble in the future... Yeah, I'm actually pretty sure that the All Ranks is the one you guys give out, not the Master Flower rank. If not we should probably change the page accordingly, like PikFan said. :Well, Vol, there's solid evidence that they give out the All Ranks, however it says nothing for the Master Flower. Yet again, I think that we should continue the discussion at the actual talk page. I don't see anything wrong with that, do you, Vol? ::Nope, it sounds good. :::Okay, effective now. ---- I was just going to fix that deaf pikmin thing. along with everything else. Oops! sorry I messed up with my accounts! From Cheepy-Cheepy. Fine, thank you. And If you wanted, I could have renamed your original account, but the other one exists, so i can't. Can you show me the new enemy article style? From Cheepy-Cheepy. Example: Red Bulborb. Thanks. From Cheepy-Cheepy. Wiki format Peanut, the formatting of the wiki has changed. I used to like the 6 user-related links to be at the top of the page, and also external links look weird. Did you do something, Peanut? What? Nothing has changed. Did you look to the left of your screen? Hey Peanut, looks like we started a fad! :D Pokemon signatures = win. Chat I agree. I think we should be like Pikipedia so we have easy access to it. Also the help page for editing needs to be improved and be similar, if not exact, to the one on Pikipedia. It has been done. The Return How long has it been since I've been here :( to tell you the truth, I've been playing Pokemon White for quite a lot of time these days. Plus, I've had to prepare for my final exams. I had free time, and a good amount of it, but I really should've paid more attention to this site. I want to have another look at Ulimate Doom, I have been planning more for Secret of the Earth as well as walkthroughs for the rest of the dungeons in my more complete PSI game. It's actually the first Pokemon game that I seriously played and finished (besides Mystery Dungeon 2, but that doesn't really count I don't think.) Alright, we can start, but first you've got to make at least show me the dungeons of each area, like you've done with the first three. I see the game's world as the first thing to focus on, and then we find out what goes where. Like, getting the box first and then putting stuff in it (stupid analogy but that's how I think of it) Whenever you've got the chance, please try to make that happen. The next week, I have finals and I do have to study this weekend, but if you could do this it will help me get stuff done on the game afterwards. ---- Peanut, Cheepy-Cheepy suggested that we set up a club here on this wiki, he calls it "Spritist's team" or something along those lines. Anyways, I wanted to ask you, I really don't want to get into trouble. It's fine. 'K, I'll let Cheepy-Cheepy know. Oh and I see Portal-Kombat has also returned! And yet I'm a bit nervous to introduce myself to him.. Oh it doesn't matter. But I should be nice, like I have been to you guys. ---- Hey, I'm your friend, right? So... maybe, uh, I dunno.. You could put my friend template on your userbox tower? I dunno. Really nice going on the new areas! The dungeons should be fun to work out. I'm guessing that the Antimatter Well is both the last area/dungeon, right? If you have a look at my User Page, I have a list of all the Pikmin appearing in Ultimate Doom. I think I remember at some point we were going to have a whole ton of Pikmin types in the game. Are we still going with that idea? I can't tell because you've mentioned five Pikmin types in the area descriptions, which is like 1/3 of the massive stockpile of Pikmin on my page. We don't have to use all of them, I guess it's up to you which ones you want to stick with. Thanks! Hmm... you mean more than the seven areas you already have? I guess that means you are planning on using all the Pikmin, then. Wow, your work looks extraordinary! Incredible work so far! I can't wait to see more (oh, and something I want to tell you: in the early stages of development for PCW, the battles were different and there were exps but I removed it because it felt too complicated. But maybe that'll be in another game). I'm planning on having natural disasters in my next game 'cause I think the effects would be awesome. It would vastly change the gameplay, like briefly closing off sections of areas or entire area and opening up new ones. Thanks, I try my best! Keep going!! Well, Im taking a break right now, tomorrow I will continue working. Yes, well... You've made lots of edits today. Take a rest. Thanks, I just bought Portal 2 and im gonna play it now. 20:19, 27 May 2011 (EDT) Cool. Hey, Peanut, I thought of something: Maybe PUD can be played onProject Café (the successor to the Wii) because it has backwards compatibility? Something to think about. Honestly the only console I really think PUD would work on is PC and Mac OS X, but I don't get to take away from the Wii or Ubertec, or the buildup trilogy would be messed up, so no. Sorry. Soo.. What you're saying is if one console disappeared from PUD then the Buildup Trilogy would be messed up? Weird... Never mind, then! ---- Peanut, to have a good game, one must have some defined areas, right? Not just have one huge area that's an amalgam of possible, smaller areas? You know what games require to be a good one, right? ---- I saw the mechanics section, and I see that you're going for a more RTS-ish feel compared to the other titles. But features such as structures, weather, etc. don't appear in caves/dungeons, right? Off course, who doesn't like Portal (the game)? Also, since PUD is back in business I better get to work on my jobs..... that you have taken from me. Care to explain why? ---- Hey, can I give you my e-mail address so I can tell you about the next game in my trilogy in private? I need your help as making an entire trilogy by myself would be tedious. Hey, I'm busy here, I'll let you know soon. Ok, then... Also, did you see a couple new user accounts? The second one to appear user name is "I'm gonna chop off your dick" and I personally think he needs to be blocked. Reason why: his username is gross and disturbing. ...You're probably busy thinking up new ideas for PUD, right? How long do you think it could take? Oh, and hey, I see you're on; would you like to chat (Pikipedia chat)? ---- Is "Land of Wonders" a good replacement for "Outside"? And is "Dangerous Depths" a good replacement for "Underground"? It's okay for now, but next time use instead of the incorrect message you put on there. It also takes up too much space. Oh! I'm so sorry. I'll be sure to fix that RIGHT AWAY! EDIT: I SAW YOU ALREADY DID FIX THE PROBLEM. MY BAD! ---- Hey, Peanut, is Lazer still working on his Pokemon-Pikmin Crossover? If he hasn't begun yet, or if he hasn't bothered to do it, can I do it? It sounds like an awesome idea. Pikmin 3 So I have JUST found out something about Pikmin 3. Guess what it is? IT'S NOT BEING RELEASED FOR THE WII. PERIOD. Instead, it's going to come out on the Wii U (Project Cafe). So I think you should put this on the site notice so everybody knows. (source:Wikipedia) Holy crap! I knew it'd be released for the Wii U, out my of predictions. Weird. The news about Pikmin 3 is not site notice worthy. Only for Pikipedia. Pikipedia doesn't have a site notice. And some people never visit Pikipedia again. So you should add it to the site notice. And because there's canon elements here, I think we should build up onto it. Go ahead, block me for a day because I'm ranting and arguing. I'm ready. What is that? Is that? No It can't be...But it is Pikness34 22:18, 9 June 2011 (EDT) I just got back from a week-long trip and I saw E3. Nintendo sure surprised me yet again! Pikmin 3 should be well worth it on Wii U... and actually I think Super Mario 3D looks super cool. Oh, hey, I also watched Nintendo's press conference and their roundtable conference. Then I decided to make the article for the Wii U. Yes, didn't you comment on my game way back, when I first made it saying that it "was the most detailed game that wasn't made by an admin" or something along those lines? Well, maybe you should see how well I write/type at school. Right. Oh and also I added the Wii U to the Consoles template. Well, you know, same goes for you also. ;) Also, do you want to chat? ok, let's go then. ---- Hey, Peanut, you can delete the "Red Bulborb (Pikimon)" page, it doesn't have any use anymore...at least for me. What are you talking about? Yes but I have to approve it first. How would I get approved? Just do the magazine and if it's bad ill disapprove it. There. Im busy right this moment. Sure,I'm in no hurry to finish fast. File:TPFT.png See the first test page and tell me what you think so far Hey there! Hey, Peanut, how's it going? :) Vacation in southern Florida!! Its sweet. Aww, shoot. No fair. I wish I could be there with you... But sadly, no. Do you want to chat? I am using the browser on my iPhone. It doesnt support chat, sorry. No wonder; you're in southern Florida... Well, okay. Hey, have you heard of the water-powered jetpacks? No. ~~| Oh. They sound like total fun; also you forgot to put your sig. Hehe! (Offense not intended) ---- New Here Hi there Peanut64! I'm Alpo499 and am a new user on Pikmin Fanon. I was wondering - do you have any tips for me? Cheepy-Cheepy and Pikmin Fanatic23 are also helping me out. Hey, can I talk to you in the chat room? Wait, you mean me, Sir Pikmin? :No, I meant Peanut. Sorry about the confusion. Re: Privacy Policy It may be a law of the internet, which is an incredible oxymoron I might add, but does anyone ever pay attention to it? You definitely didn't follow it, and you are trying to tell us to follow it. I understand your reasoning for the policy, but you have to take into account the activity of the chatroom. We aren't Wikia anymore, so we don't have to follow their rules. Unless it's an actual law, but even then it's probably only for the US and maybe not all of our Users live here. Yep, we are going to have to do that, so prepare for a great amount of check user usage in the future. Re: Reminder I changed my signature to be a bit smaller. Thanks for the reminder. It did seem a little big. ---- Your welcome. However, when I first read the new Signature Policy, it said that the maximum limit was a 100px. Did something change? Fine. Also, shall you, Sir Pikmin and I go on chat again? That seems like a good idea. I'm on now if you guys are ready. Ok, I was just about to head there myself. I am on there! Re:Im sorry Peanut, it's ok, just as long as you don't do it again, ok? Also I made that fourm page but you can go ahead and delete it. I'm not even sure why I would do that... Makes me think of a one-way ticket to a ban... You know what, I'm just going remove myself since I hurt your feelings that bad... Feel free to delete everything I made... :No PikFan, you don't have to remove yourself. I don't want that, and I'm sure Peanut wouldn't either. You have no reason to have anything removed, while Peanut and I do. ::Nope, sorry, I've already begun... Prepare... :::Let's put it this way: Punishment to users can only be carried out by admins. You are not an admin, so therefore you cannot punish anybody. I am fine now, let's all just forget this ever happened. Ok, but what about this: "My name is Tyler, I will not go to the chatroom ever again." Are you really going to avoid it for eternity? We should... You know, at least avoid it for at least two weeks. Ok. Well, now that's done and over with, how about we start our community game. Also I still haven't received the spritesheet; I'm going to need to know how many Pikmin colors there are. I e-mailed it to the adress you gave me.. Ok. I've seen it and all, but why are we keeping the five original colors? I'm a leaf status I have over 100 edits and 3 talk sections, and yet I had my edit onto Pikmin RPG deleted for the reason saying I'm not a leaf status. May I request that it is reverted to my update? IrockzIrockzIrockz